All motor vehicles are equipped with brake lights which indicate that the brake pedal has been depressed, and therefore that the vehicle is braking. The brake lights serve to warn a following motorist that the vehicle is braking, and that the following driver should also in turn commence slowdown or braking. Unfortunately, when the rear car is following too close considering the speed of both vehicles, the activation of the brake lights comes too late to avoid an accident. Various prior art inventions have addressed this problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,333 shows an urgent braking device which connects in series with a brake light system of a vehicle. The device incorporates power modulating means connected in parallel with an inertial switch. The device is attached to the vehicle with the inertial switch in an orientation relative to the vehicle whereby the switch is normally closed. The switch opens when the vehicle is decelerating in excess of a predetermined rate. Upon opening, the switch interrupts power supplied to the brake light system and a power modulating means is activated, resulting in a modulated power signal supplied to the brake light system causing the brake lights to flash. U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,258 illustrates a steering wheel 12 which incorporates an air bag unit 22. The air bag unit has a cover door 30 with a transducer 38 molded in a deformable front wall 35 of the cover door. The transducer can be a force sensitive resistor 38 which is operably connected to an electrical circuit 42 that actuates a horn 44 when the circuit senses a change in the resistance of force sensitive resistor 38. The force sensitive resistor 38 produces a suitable change in resistance when hand pressure is exerted on the front wall 35. U.S. Pat. No. 5,874,892 defines a vehicle warning system for vehicles comprising a pressure activated switch disposed within the steering wheel for activating a transmitter when more than normal pressure is applied to the steering wheel. The vehicle warning system further comprises a warning unit which contains a receiver, a sound generator, and warning lights. When a driver is faced with a potentially dangerous situation and instinctively grips the steering wheel harder, this causes the vehicle warning system to transmit rf signals to the receiver in the warning unit of the initiating vehicle as well as the receivers in the warning units of other vehicles within a predetermined distance. The transmitted signal causes the warning light to flash and warning sound to be generated from the warning unit in each of the vehicles receiving the transmitted signal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,434 discloses a circuit for activating automobile brake lights. The circuit includes a battery, rear lights, horn, horn switch, center brake light flasher, brake pedal switch, and dash indicator light. When the horn in activated, the brake lights come on. When the enter brake light flasher is activated, the middle brake light comes on. When the brakes are activated, the dash indicator light comes on.